Conventionally, motorcycles of this type include, for example, one disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-5-286469 (pages 2-3, FIGS. 1, 10, 11, 13)). The motorcycle disclosed in the Patent Document 1 comprises a seat cowl that covers a lower portion of a seat rear part from both left and right sides and the rear. The seat cowl is mounted to a body frame and provided on a rear portion thereof with glove bars, which project laterally of a vehicle body.
When a fellow rider seated on a rear portion of a seat stabilizes the upper part of the body, or a driver lifts a rear portion of a vehicle body in order to stand a main stand, the glove bars are grasped and mounted to the body frame and the seat cowl by struts, which are provided at both ends of the vehicle body in a longitudinal direction to extend inside the vehicle body.
The glove bars mounted to the body frame has the struts extending through the seat cowl and inside the vehicle body, and ends of the struts inside the vehicle body are mounted to the body frame. The glove bars mounted to the seat cowl has the ends of the struts inside the vehicle body mounted to the seat cowl.
In addition, the applicant of the present application could not find a prior art document closely related to the invention until the filing of the present application except prior art documents specified by information of prior art documents described in the specification of the present application.